fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Blade (ReWork)
Blade This is a rework element of the previous "Blade" Element that I made while I'm still trying to think of new element ideas. Blade is a rare element that costs 500 diamonds. This element is slightly faster version of Light Element but is more related to blades. Statistics Damage : High Defense : Average Speed : Above Average Spells Dual Blade User slashes opponents in front and releases an X shaped glow shot in front that does high damage. --> The user's hands fill with smoke for 1.4 seconds then appears 2 large blades. The caster slashes opponents in front of them, dealing 145 ~ 270 damage.. At the same time, an X-shaped projectile is shot in front of them that deals 180 ~ 375 damage to players who are hit. This also inflicts 1 second stun and 2.3 second blind. The blast is intangible and can pass through walls, and has an extremely long range, reaching up to 500 studs range before it dissipates. This projectile spell has a 5 second cooldown. *Consumes 350 mana Spike Shotgun User releases 6 spikes in front of them that each explode upon contact with any surface or player, dealing high damage, inflicts stun, and 2.4% chance of shooting a ninja star that pulls the nearest enemy unit near them. --> The user obtains 6 large, knife-like glass clear spikes on their hands, and then throws it forward. These spikes, however, don't thrust through players. Instead, they explode towards contact to surface or opponents and deal damage equal to 20% of the opponent's maximum health. Damage based on percentage can't be mitigated by shield spells except for Rock Armor, Sonar Quake, Combustion (unless it can't be absorbed) and Absorbing Slime (damage done is not reduced but can turn projectiles to slimes unless it's not meant for absorbing). When a spike hits a player with Rock Armor, the spike breaks and turns into shards, and that player receives 0 damage. These spikes have a range limit of 60 studs range and detonate by them selves when they reach the limit. If not, it deals the damage and inflict 1 second stun. After the stun, the caster has a small chance of repelling a nearby player with a ninja star (because the ninja star goes back at them) and deal 110 ~ 160 damage. This multi projectile spell has a 6 second cooldown. *Consumes 300 mana and costs 600 shards Broad-Blade ' ''User quickly teleports in zigzag motion while slashing opponents on the way, making it impossible for them to be hit by any projectile. --> The user creates a long, pointed blade with several spikes surrounding it. Then they teleport in a zigzag pattern within 22 studs (the shortest distance for a travelling spell). This can also mean doom to others. While on their path, the caster slashes them, dealing 100 ~ 250 damage and 2.3 second blind. There can be 10% chance to deal double damage to them, making it more deadly. At the same time, it's impossible for the caster to be hit with projectiles due to how fast they teleport, which also requires timing to do so, or using projectiles that have large blast radius. By their ending slash, they receive +150 stamina. This travelling spell has an 8 second cooldown. *Consumes 375 mana and costs 750 shards '''Thin Slice User captures a nearby enemy and slices them in a quick and fast manner, dealing medium amounts of damage. --> The user uses the starting animation canon to the animation of most Contact Spells. Once a nearby enemy unit is caught, the caster dashes back and forth 6 times, each dealing a significant 36 ~ 64 damage, dealing 216 ~ 384 damage. While the caster slashes, they gain immunity to any kind of damage, although they can still be stunned, grabbed, paralyzed and blinded. It is also almost impossible for them to be hit by projectiles because they do their process quick and fast. This contact spell has a 10 second cooldown. *Consumes 300 mana and costs 800 shards Blade Maniac User equips a large sword from which has 3 modes that can be triggered and switched by pressing 'J' key and changes form. Blade Mode is used to deal high damage to players in close range; Ranged Mode is used to do damage to opponents in a distance; Dash Mode is used to deal damage to opponents physically while they are at a distance. While on a mode, their moveset is changed. --> The user equips a large sword that look similar from the first spell. This spell has 3 modes that can be switched from Blade Mode, Ranged Mode and Dash Mode by pressing 'J'. The first mode is the usual mode everytime the caster casts the spell. Their moveset is changed temporarily. Blade Mode has 3 attacks ; # 'Blade Lance : '''The user will spin their sword around once dealing 140 ~ 250 damage to nearby players. Inflicts short knockback (has 6 second cooldown). # '''Heart Stab : '''The user thrusts their sword forward. If an enemy is caught, they stab that player, dealing 120 ~ 220 damage. They throw that player away, inflicting paralyze for 3 seconds. (has 7 second cooldown). # '''Strike Slam : '''The user slams their sword downward, creating a mini shockwave that deals 100 ~ 260 damage to players around within 7 studs. Inflicts 1.8 second stun. (has 8 second cooldown). Ranged Mode is a mode for medium and far range attacks. The sword changes to a dart and a pocket knife. This mode does lower damage but faster attacks. This mode has 3 attacks ; # '''Dart Shot : '''Shoots a small dart at an area that does 90 ~ 180 damage to opponents. Has 30% chance to shoot another dart for extra damage. (has 5 second cooldown). # '''Dual Knife : '''Shoots 2 knives in the direction the caster is facing at, dealing 60 ~ 150 damage to players with one knife but does double damage when the other knife hits. Inflicts short knockback. (has 7 second cooldown). # '''Nonstop BullsEye : '''The user shoots darts and knives alternately for 5 seconds per 0.5 seconds, each dealing 10 ~ 50 damage. Inflicts 1 second stun for a knife and 5 extra damage for the dart. Has 10% chance to evade players. (has 10 second cooldown). Dash Mode is basically both Ranged and Blade Mode. The user's current weapon is changed to a large, glowing scythe. Dash Mode does most damage than the 2 other modes. It has 4 attacks ; # '''Spontaneous Slash : '''The user swings their scythe twice towards a 16 stud range, damaging whatever is on their path, dealing 130 ~ 290 damage to players. (has 8 second cooldown). # '''Whirling Flash : '''The user whirls their scythe and dashes forward, pushing any player towards their direction, dealing 140 ~ 300 damage. (has 10 second cooldown). # '''Pull to Dash : '''The user creates vine-like branches from their scythe and pulls 2 nearby opponents, dealing 40 ~ 80 damage. Then they swing their sycthe hard enough to knock them away, dealing 200 ~ 220 damage. Removes the opponents' buffs. (has 10.5 second cooldown). # '''Spinning Fury : '''The user spins their scythe and gains 35% speed boost then runs. Once an opponent is caught within their spinning scythe, they take stun as long as they are within it and take 15 ~ 30 damage consecutively per 0.7 seconds for 14 seconds. (has 12 second cooldown). The transformation lasts for 25 seconds. This ultimate has a 3 minute cooldown. *''Consumes 1000 mana and costs 1000 shards